Angel With A Shotgun
by bluemochafrappe
Summary: Hmm what is love? Some may describe love as something sweet, addictive like a drug, crazy, lust, infatuation or madness. Is love really that important like we need air, food and water to live? Is there even true love? This is the story of Miranda Lawson and Femshep.
1. Heavy Cross

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware. Song lyrics belong to the rightful owner. I'm just borrowing for my fan fiction. This is my first attempt at writing a story. Some game dialogues can be found in the story because it just feels weird without them in here. Hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing.

Chapter 1 – Heavy Cross (Gossip)

_**It's a cruel cruel world, to face on your own**_

_**A heavy cross to carry along**_

_**The lights are on but everyone's gone**_

_**And it's cruel**_

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.__ – Bruce Lee_

Hmm what is love? Some may describe love as something sweet, addictive like a drug, crazy, lust, infatuation or madness. Is love really that important like we need air, food and water to live? Is there even true love? Does having peoples in your life help you become a better person, to expand and grow in love or are they just a nuisance, a waste of space and time? A soul mate that has deep affinity that belongs to you and the one person that can tug the strings to your heart and make you feel like you're on top of the world. Is there even such a person waiting for us, our other half?

What does love do to a person who doesn't actually believe in it?

Miranda Lawson never saw it coming**. **It felt like a train wreck hitting her. Nah, maybe a love train. No matter how hard she tried to deny her feelings even giving excuses for how she felt. Whenever the commander is close by, Miranda can feel the butterflies in her stomach, her heart beat a little faster and times seem to slow down. Miranda is drawn to her like a bee to the honey. "Gosh her confident strut, her charming and impish grin, dimples that appear whenever she smile and her cute laugh and did I say those green eyes that seems to sparkle seems to be calling out to me. I could get lose in those eyes. "I know it's more than physical attractiveness, dammit, Diana Blue Shepard, what have you done to me"…..?

**Miranda Lawson: "Shepard did everything right, more than we could have hope for". Saving the Citadel, even saving the Council. Humanity has the trust of the entire galaxy and still it's not enough.**

**The Illusive Man (T.I.M): "Our sacrifices have earned the Council's gratitude but Shepard remains our best hope.**

**Miranda Lawson: "But they are sending her to fight geth, GETH. We both know they're not the real threat. The Reapers are still out there".**

**T.I.M: "And it's up to us to stop them".**

**Miranda: "The Council will never trust Cerberus. They will never accept our help. Even after everything humanity has accomplished but Shepard they will follow her. She's a hero. A bloody icon but she's just one woman. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow".**

**T.I.M: "Then see to it that we don't lose her".**

One month after the devastating geth attack on the Citadel, the galactic community struggles to rebuild. The Alliance fleet made a tremendous sacrifice to save the Citadel Council and earned humanity membership in their prestigious groups. Now the Council is forced to respond to evidence that the Reapers – enormous machines that eradicate all organic civilization every 50,000 years – have returned. To quell the rumors, the Council has send Commander Shepard and the Normandy to wipe out the last pockets of geth resistance. Officially, they blamed the invasion on the geth and their leader, a rogue Spectre.

But for those who know the truth, the search for answers is just beginning…

"**Disengaging FTL drives. Emission sinks active. Board is green. We are running silent" Joker the helmsman who is piloting the SSV Normandy giving verbal report to XO Pressley , Shepard 2****nd**** in command on the ship.**

**Pressley: "We're wasting our time. Four days searching up and down this sector and we still haven't found any sign of geth activity."**

**Joker: "Three ships went missing here in the past month. Something happened to them".**

**Pressley: "My money's on slavers. The Terminus System is crawling with them".**

**Ensign: "Picking up something on the long-range scanner. Unidentified vessel. Looks like a cruiser".**

**Joker: "Doesn't match any known signatures".**

**Ensign: "Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory".**

**Pressley: "Can't be. The stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a geth ship could possibly-**

**Joker: "It's not the geth. Brace for evasive maneuvers!"**

SSV Normandy was send to the Terminus System to locate and wipe out all the remaining geths that escape. Shepard was resting in her room on the SSV Normandy and listening to music on her playlist after doing her regular rounds and checking on the crews when the ship was hit by a blast from an unidentified vessel. She ran to the windows, saw a weird looking vessel and quickly change to her armor and ran to the lower deck to signal the distress beacon so that the Alliance will come to rescue the crew who are running to the escape pods on the ship. The ship was in chaos with all the crew members trying to avoid the explosion and running to the escape pods. While Shepard was putting on her helmet, she heard Liara T'Soni calling out to her "Shepard!"

Shepard replied" Distress beacon is ready for launch. She turned around and came face to face with the young asari archeologist, who had a crush on her. "Will the Alliance get here in time?" Before Shepard can answer her, another explosion in the ship sounds and Liara loses her balance and almost fell but Shepard managed to grab and hold onto her. "The Alliance won't abandon us; we just need to hold on. Get everyone onto the escape shuttle". Shepard grabs the extinguisher and passes to Liara to put out the fire that is beside her. "Joker's still in the cockpit. He won't evacuate. I'm not leaving either" says Liara defiantly to Shepard.

Shepard walks over to Liara and holds her arm "I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I'll take care of Joker". Shepard walks towards the pathway that will lead to the staircase leading her to the cockpit. Liara stand and called out to Shepard. Shepard turned towards her and replied with her commanding voice "Liara. Go. Now." Reluctantly Liara nodded and reply "Aye, Aye." and run off to the escape pods to help the others. Liara didn't realized that will be the last time she will saw her alive. Shepard pressed her palm on the computer to activate the distress beacon. Then she ran up the stairs and pushed the open button on the door connecting the CIC and the cockpit. As the door open, air was vacuumed out towards the door. Shepard looked up and realized the top of the ship was missing and she could see empty seats floating around the CIC. She shuddered and quickens her pace to the cockpit.

**Joker: "Mayday. Mayday. Mayday. This is SSV Normandy. We've suffered heavy damage from an unknown enemy. Come on, baby. Hold together. Hold together!"**

Shepard walked towards the walkway connecting to the cockpit. He was still trying to pilot the starship despite the massive damages to the ship. "Come on Joker, we have to get out of here!" Joker replied back harshly "No! I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!" Shepard shakes her head and replied "The Normandy's lost. Going down with the ship won't change that." Joker sighed and says "Yeah...Okay. Help me up." Joker gasped as he look out towards the window "They're coming around for another attack!" Both of them saw the vessel fired at the Normandy, Shepard run towards the pathway and saw that the vessel was destroying the pathway that connected what was left of the ship. She run back and dragged Joker by her arm and put it around her neck and dragged him out of the pilot seat and bring him over to the last escape pod that was near the cockpit and pushed him in. Before the Commander can board the pod, the explosion from the latest blast of fire from the enemy ship send Shepard flying across the room due to the loss of gravity. Joker called out "Commander! As he looked helplessly from the evac pod. Shepard managed to hold on to the pillar. Joker called out to her again, "Shepard!" She managed to glance at Joker and hit the close button for the escape pod before being totally spaced out of the exploding ship. She watches helplessly as the Normandy exploded and the enemy vessel firing at the ship.

Debris from the ship is all over the space when a few of them cut off the air vents at the back of Shepard helmet. Shepard starts to panic as she sense that the oxygen is been abruptly cut off. She grasp for the air vents at the back of her helmet which was unfortunately punctured due to the explosion. As the air slipped out of the vents and she struggles to open her helmet, her last thought while she was free falling down from space to a nearby planet was "I'm sorry, I can't do anything more about the Reaper threat". At least I manage to save the crews from the explosion as each and every one of her crew mates faces appeared in her thought till she closes her eyes and draws her last breath.


	2. Monster

Chapter 2 – Monster (Kanye West)

_**The best living or dead hands down huh?**_

_**Less talk more head right now huh?**_

_**And my eyes are more red than the devil is**_

_**And I'm about to take it to another level bitch**_

"Miranda, do whatever it takes to complete the project. You're in charge of the Lazarus Project. Money and resources are not a problem. We have to bring back Shepard as she was before she died no matter what it cost us" said the illusive man to his 2nd in command. Miranda nodded and said "Just leave it to me, Sir".

Miranda now at her desk make a video log after checking on Shepard's body. "Computer record video log now" "Test subject has been recovered, but the damage is far worse than we initially feared. In addition to the expected burns and internal injuries from the explosion, subject has suffered significant cellular breakdown due to long term exposure to vacuum and sub-zero temperatures. Despite the extent of the physical trauma, Wilson assures me subject is salvageable. The Lazarus Project will proceed as planned."

**Lazarus Research Station**

Miranda Lawson was busy reading up on all the information that she can find about the Commander from the Alliance and resources that she can trust. As she read more about the Commander, it intrigued her. Shepard born on April 11, 2154 is an orphan raised on the streets of New York and was a member of an underworld gang which deals with petty crimes back on earth. She is adept with all types of weapons. When she turned 18, she enlisted in the Systems Alliance Military. Miranda was curious as to why Shepard decide to join the Alliance but there was no data found on the matter so she continued reading the profile in the data pad. In the year 2177 at the age of 23, a mission back in the human colony called Akuze which was located on the outskirts of Systems Alliance Space went horribly wrong as the Alliance Marine unit that she served in was slaughtered in a thresher maw attack. The unit was sent to investigate as to why all contact was lost with the pioneer team as it was in the early stages of colonization. When they arrived at the colony, all buildings and houses was intact but there was no survivor. The unit then decided to camp for the night while waiting orders from the Alliance command structure. While sleeping they were attack by the thresher maw.

Without any experience in dealing with the thresher maw, the unit was slaughtered. Fifty marine lives were lost on Akuze and only one managed to crawl back to the landing zone alive. Lieutenant Shepard was injured badly and the doctor said that she won't be able to walk again but against all odds Shepard with her remarkable will and determination managed to recover from her injuries with rehabilitation. As the sole survivor, she had to overcome physical torments and psychological stress and the guilt of being the only one left standing. She was send to a psychologist to assess her state of mind and to see whether she will be fit for duty. She was clear by the Alliance psychologist. Shepard was then selected and recruited to attend the Alliance N7 special force program based in Vila Military in Rio de Janeiro by Admiral Hackett. She graduated top of her class in the Systems Alliance N7 special force program and was assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. SSV Normandy was been in command by Commander David Anderson who was also a graduate of the N7 Alliance Program. At the age of 29 she became the first human to join the Spectres** (****Spec**ial **T**actics and **Re**connaissance)an elite special task force working for the Citadel Council. They are the law enforcer of the galactic. Spectres are agent entrusted with the authority given by the Citadel Council. They consist of different species and their primary objective is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means and methods necessary to accomplish their mission. Only the Council can allowed the revoke of a Spectres status. Spectres work alone or in small groups according to the nature of the mission on hand. "I wonder how she felt being the first human Spectre. Hmm, putting Captain Anderson and not Ambassador Udina for the councilor seat and why a soldier and not a politician?"

**1 year later**

"Computer record video log now" quip Miranda as she file daily log to the computer terminal to chart the progress for Shepard. "Progress is slow, but subject shows signs of recovery. Major organs are again functional and there are signs of rudimentary neurological activity. In an effort to accelerate the process we've moved from simple organic reconstruction of the subject to bio-synthetic fusion. Initial results show promise." A knock was heard on the door and Wilson entered into the room, interrupting Miranda. She ended the video log. "Miss Lawson, we need additional funds to purchase the cybernetics and the machines needed to carry out the test before putting it in Shepard' says Wilson, assistant to Miranda. Miranda look at him and say "Give me a report on what you need and as to why you needed it" as Miranda retorted at Wilson. He nodded and grit his teeth and attempt to smile "Yes, Miss Lawson, I will pass the report to you before evening time'. Wilson walked out of Miranda office and start swearing as he walks back to his office. "What a bitch! I'm supposed to be in charge of the Lazarus Project, not you" he retorted.

As he reaches his office, he accesses his terminal. "Computer record voice log. The cost of this project is astronomical… Over 4 billion credit so far but nobody seems to care that we've gone over budget. I don't know where the boss gets all his money… maybe it's better not to know. I just wish he'd kick a little more in my direction once in a while. I can't figure Miranda out. As project director, she should be ecstatic at all the progress we've made. But she's still the same old ice queen. Maybe she's worried Shepard might become the new favorite. Or maybe she's just a pre, cold hearted bitch."He sighs and says "I better get back to that report or I won't be able to have a good night rest.

**2 Years and 5 days later**

A weird sensation is felt by Shepard. "Is this after- life, where dead people go. Is Liz here waiting for me? Why do I feel pain and cold," as she tries to force her eyes open. "I thought the dead can't feel." She looks around and saw lights on the ceiling and tries to take in as much sight as she can see. Trying to make sense of the situation she's in. Both Wilson and Miranda was in the medical bay checking on some test results when unexpectedly the beeping sound from one of the computer sound loudly in the bay. Miranda hurriedly drop the data pad and rush to the monitor. "There, on the monitor something's wrong." Wilson sounding a bit panic called up to Miranda, "She's reacting to outside stimuli, showing an awareness of her surroundings. Oh my god, Miranda. I think she's waking up." They walked over to the operating table and true enough Shepard eyes was open and looking up at them.

Shepard start to panic as the pain start to feel 10x worst then it was 5mins ago. As she turns to the left, she saw her. "Is she an angel?" At the corner of her eyes, she saw a guy approaching her on the right side and she turn to look at him. "Damn it Wilson! She's not ready yet. Give her the sedative!" Been weak and helpless is not what Shepard wants to be but at this moment she can't do anything. The pain starts to get worst and her head felt like it's been driven over by a Mako causing her trying to grasp at the Miranda. She tries to say something but no sound came out. She felt something was in her throat and it hurts. She tries to pull it out but was stopped. "Shepard, don't try to move. Just lie still. Try to stay calm." pleaded the blue eyed angel again. Her face was disconcerted with concern as she hold Shepard hand and trying her best to reassure Shepard that no harm will happen to her. "Heart rate still climbing, brain activity is off the charts. Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working." Miranda walked over to the monitor and pushes Wilson to one side and look at the graph that is monitoring Shepard heart beat level.

"Another dose. Now!" as she glared at Wilson. Shepard looked over at Miranda and then over to Wilson who was attempting to input something. "Heart rate dropping, stats falling back into normal range. That was too close. We almost lost her." Shepard was given another dose of strong sedative and pain killer mixture. "I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again" said Miranda. She look up at the ceiling again and turn to the left as Miranda approach her with a relieved look on her face. Shepard breathing gets slower and no longer desperate. The pain start to leave slowly and she felt dull. She start to lose conscious again as the voices around her start to sounds like distant away. "I want the reports a.s.a.p., Wilson!" as she gave him the icy glare again. Miranda is mad at Wilson and he knows it. She walked back to her office to file a video log. "Physical reconstruction of subject is complete, but we still need to evaluate all mental and neurological functions. Our orders were clear; make Commander Shepard who she was before the explosion—the same mind, the same morals, the same personality. If we alter her identity in anyway, if she's somehow not the woman she used to be, the Lazarus Project will have failed. I refuse to let that happen."

Wilson received the test report that he need to file in details report on what happen to Shepard 2 days ago for Miranda, the head director of Lazarus. Before he attempts to do the report, He file in a voice log on his terminal. "The Lazarus Project is about to enter the final phase. It's taken nearly 2 years but we did it. Commander Shepard is alive! This is the most amazing medical achievement in recorded history. Maybe now Miranda will finally show some appreciation for everything I've done." After finish filling his voice log, he realized he receive an encrypted email from someone. He started to read the content and get the shock of his life. "Prevent Shepard from being alive again! You have 24hrs to finish it" stated the email. As he read it again, "Your family lives are in my hand." Wilson grimaced again. He tried desperately to contact his family back on Citadel but can't get through them. He called his neighbor who sometimes babysits their children when he and his wife went for a private dinner. They told Wilson that someone came over to the house and bring them for a holiday and Wilson was supposed to meet them there. He closes the voice connection and sits down at his desk with his hands over his head. He has never felt so helpless till now. A beep from the computer terminal shocks him. He looks up and sees that there is another email and this time it was a video. His hand was shaking and his afraid to find out what is in the content of the video. He clicked play and there was his family having lunch with a stranger. Then he heard his wife voice asking, "What time will Wilson get here?" The stranger smiled and laughed. "He would the next day, when the loose end is done and smile for the camera, the stranger said again. Kathy look up, smiled and said "Hurry up Wilson, the children and I are waiting for you as he saw his children pulling faces at the camera and saying " Hurry up Daddy, you're a slow poke". Then the video ended abruptly. "Oh God, what have I gotten myself into!" as silence tears falls on Wilson face.


	3. Crawling

A/N: Thank u for all the reviews, favourites and follows for the stories. I'm trying to get this chapter out so I can publish the chapters that I have already written. Hope this chapter is not too rushed. I just started a new job 4days ago so didn't manage to finish this chapter till now. Hope u guys enjoy it

Chapter 3 – Crawling (Linkin Park)

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing is what is real**

Wilson didn't sleep a wink at all that night. He was tossing and turning in bed, trying to think of ways to save his beloved family. He contemplates telling Miranda or the Illusive Man but he was worried. Instead of helping he may instead cause their deaths and even his. "Will the Illusive Man help me? No I mustn't tell anyone. I'm not going to risk it. The Illusive Man spent 4 billion credits to bring Shepard back! The Illusive man is not going to risk her for my sake!" as he felt resentment and bitterness towards Shepard. I'm going to bring them back with my own means. I bring Shepard back from the dead and I can as hell make her dead again!" as Wilson try to reason with himself.

Miranda glances at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was 3am and she was tired. She stretches her hands up in the air trying to shake off the stiffness in her arms. She had been on the computer terminal for 4 hours straight since her nightly visit to the med bay to check up on Shepard. "The Lazarus Project is a success but there's still some test that needed to be done when the Commander is awake. I hope her memories and personalities are still intact." Miranda slump back in her chair and closes her eyes as she was lost in her thoughts. The sounds of explosion and screaming's jolt Miranda from her thoughts. She grabs her pistol by the bed and went to the terminal and login to the security system and found it to be compromised. As she counter hacks the command for the security camera around the facility to know what's going on. Whoever was hacking the system is not experience as she gets back the control of the video feeds. As the director of the Lazarus Project, she has access to all the security systems throughout the facility beside from Jacob who was in charge of the security on the facility. The video feeds shows that the facility was being attacked by mechs and YMIR. As she glances thru all the cameras feed in her terminals, she saw chaos all over the facility. Most of the mechs was divided into half attacking the personnel in the dorms and half was in the Bio Wing heading to a corridor leading directly to the Med Bay. "Damn it, Shepard!" She toyed with the idea of rushing to the med bay but she was at the D wing. It's at the opposite building and she won't make it in time. She search for the camera feed that shows the med bay and to her relief, Shepard was still alive and still on the bed. Her fingers fly across the keyboard inputting in commands to stop the supply of anaesthetic and painkillers. After 10 minutes or so the meds in Shepard's body start to wear off.

Doctor Louis who was on night duty in the med bay was busy barricading the entrance door to the med bay and trying his best to defend it as he shoots the mechs relentlessly. Miranda was glad that he was on duty because she trusted him more than Wilson. Turning her attention back to the video feed, that was showing the med bay. She tries to wake Shepard up. She can't afford to lose her now not after spending 2 years of her life trying to rebuild Shepard.

"Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now... This facility is under attack!" Shepard starts to stir a bit. She can feel her senses coming back, the feeling of pain and coldness, the familiar smell of medications and anaesthetic in the room. She hears a voice faintly calling out to her and slowly she opened her eyes. "Wake up Commander! This facility is under attack!" At hearing the word attack she tries to get up but she felt a sharp pain in her ribs and jaw line. Her hand holds her ribs while attempting to get up. She tried to reply to the voice but her jaw line hurts and she touch her face. "Shepard, your scars aren't healed but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack." Shepard nodded and get off the bed. Shepard with a straight face asks the angel "Is heaven supposed to be this chaotic?"

"Seriously Shepard?! That's the first thing out of your mouth?!" As Miranda shake her head in disbelief. She grinned as she heard the reply and said " I guess even angel have their off day eh". Miranda feel annoyed at Shepard and her voice sounds irritated as she snap, "Hurry! You don't have the time to wait around Shepard. Grab your weapons and armour in the locker." Shepard nodded and went to the locker and wears her armour. Shepard looks up at the camera on the far wall of the med bay and said "Hmm, this pistol doesn't have a thermal clip?" Miranda pinches her nose in irritation and said "It's a med bay Shepard. We'll get u a clip from-Damn it!" she heard fire shots at her door. "Someone's is hacking security trying to kill you Shepard. Look for a thermal clip for your pistols and keep moving. We need to get you to the shuttle." Miranda unlocks the door that Doctor Louis locks and saw thru the feeds that he died while killing off the mechs. Shepard saw the clip beside his body and reloads it to her gun as Miranda then guide Shepard and gives her instruction to get to the shuttles by the video camera that was all throughout the facility. Almost halfway to the shuttles, Miranda starts to lose connection as Wilson regains control of the video feeds. "Shepard... read me? I've got ... closing in position..." Miranda curse when she lost the video and audio feed. She hacked the system again and input in command to overload the system to prevent the mystery person from regaining the system and she succeeded. At that point the door to her room blast off and Miranda was quick to summon her biotic power to shield herself as she shoots the mechs and attempt to fight her way towards the shuttle bay.

That was the last words that Shepard heard from Miranda. "I hope she's going to be okay." as she sigh at losing contact with Miranda. She proceeds towards the shuttle bay, Shepard mind start to ask question. "Why am I still alive? How? Is it even possible to be alive after falling from that height" she stops and pinches her cheek hard. "Ouch, that hurts! This doesn't even make sense. I'm going crazy talking to myself now." She saw a room up ahead and she enters it. "This looks like an office" as she walked towards the terminal on the left. Her curiosity got the better of her and she access the terminal log and click play. The video log of Miranda start playing as her voice fills up the whole room.

Miranda Video Log: The test subject has been recovered but the damage is far worse than we initially feared. In addition to the expected burns and internal injuries from the explosions, subject has suffered significant cellular breakdown due to long term exposure to vacuum and sub-zero temperatures. Despite the physical trauma, Wilson assures me subject is salvageable. The Lazarus Project will proceed as planned. Shepard clicked next and a new video log start to play.

Miranda Video Log: Progress is slow but subject shows signs of recovery. Major organs are again functional and there are signs of rudimentary neurological activity. In an effort to accelerate the process we've moved from simple organic reconstruction of the subject to bio-synthetic fusion. Initial results show promise. Shepard switches the terminal off and notice there was a picture on the other table. She walks to the table and pick the frame up. It was a family picture. A man his wife with their children who was smiling happily in the picture. The man in the picture looks familiar. She put it back on the table and clicks the log in the terminal.

Wilson Audio Log: The cost of this project is astronomical...Over 4 billion credits so far but nobody seems to care that we've gone over budget. I don't know where the boss gets all his money... maybe its better not to know. Shepard gasped as she hears the amount. "What are they building, weapons?" She closes the log and walk out of the room. As she went up the stairs that led her to another section of the building, Shepard heard gun shots. She ran and hides at the wall and peek. She saw a male shooting at the mechs and her instincts start to kick in as she run over to the male to help him. Sensing someone squatting beside him, Jacob turn to his left and got a shock of his life. "Shepard? What the hell... What are you doing here? I thought you were still a work in progress?" "You know me? I just woke up. You should know more than I do?" Jacob with an apologetic face replied "Right, sorry about that. I'm Jacob Taylor. I've been stationed here for- Damn it! Thing must be worst than I thought if Miranda's got you running around. I'll fill you in but we better get you to the shuttle first."

"I know this isn't the best time but I'm sick of stumbling around when I don't know what's going on." Jacob thinks over what Shepard just said and if he was in Shepard position he will also feel the same thing. "Fair enough, I'll give the quick version. You and your ship were attacked and destroyed. You were killed. Dead as dead can be when they brought you here. Our scientist spends the last 2 years putting you back together. You've been comatose or worst that whole time. Welcome back to your life. Shepard brain was working furiously trying to process what Jacob just told her. "I... "Shepard tries to say something but she was speechless as words seems not to enough to describe how she feels."I know I was dying when I took my last breath while free falling to the ground. I already accept the fact but this stuff you're telling me doesn't make sense. It's hard to wrap my head around this and it doesn't even look like an Alliance facility. What's your job here? Are you one of the scientists?"

"It isn't. I can't say much more than that for now. The Alliance declared you killed in action. The whole galaxy thinks you're dead and if we don't get to the shuttles, they'll be right. As for my job description, it depends on who you ask. Technically, I'm Miranda's top lieutenant but I'm a soldier. Usually a lot more dull than this and I don't fire my guns unless it's target practice. "The Alliance won't just give up my body to whatever group you're working for. It doesn't make sense, Jacob. Did the survivors from the Normandy rescued? As she hold her breath while waiting for his response. "I'll tell you what... Help me to finish this mechs and I'll play 20 questions with you all day. We're low on thermal clips but I'm a biotic. Just give me the order when you want me to hit them with the good stuff. Shepard was annoyed with Jacob's answer and a lot of questions and uncertainties filling her head. She stands up from the hiding place and shoots all the balance 3 mechs with her pistols without missing a beat. Jacob having heard of the Commander skills was even impressed now that he has witness with his own eyes. "That was impressive Commander. As promised I'd answer your question. What do you want to know?"


End file.
